mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Legends of Magic Issue 11
My Little Pony: Legends of Magic #11 is the eleventh issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Legends of Magic comic series. In the issue, Stygian and his group of legendary ponies recruit Mistmane on their quest to save Stygian's village from the sirens. Summary Stygian and the legendary ponies arrive at Mistmane's greenhouse and find it locked. Mage Meadowbrook and Somnambula believe Mistmane has just gone on vacation, but Stygian points out that the greenhouse is locked from the inside and believes Mistmane is trapped. While Flash Magnus tries to find an entrance into the greenhouse from the roof, Rockhoof attempts to break down the front door, but it proves too sturdy for him to break through. As Stygian and Meadowbrook examine the surrounding plants, Flash Magnus gets thrown from the roof and says the plants themselves are keeping them out of the greenhouse. Meanwhile, Rockhoof makes little progress in breaking through the front door. Realizing that the plants have intelligence, Meadowbrook comes up with the idea of tricking them into opening the door by enticing them with a plant growth potion. The trick works, and Stygian and his friends are allowed entry into the greenhouse. Stygian, Meadowbrook, and Somnambula search the greenhouse for Mistmane. However, Flash, unaware of Meadowbrook's plan to trick the plants, mentions out loud that they are looking for Mistmane, causing the plants to come alive and attack them. As they fend off the attacking flowers and vines, Meadowbrook tries to keep her growth potion out of their clutches. Stygian notices a Venus flytrap glowing in the far corner and deduces that Mistmane is trapped inside. Before the plants can use Meadowbrook's potion to grow and become more powerful, Stygian and Rockhoof succeed in freeing Mistmane. Having never been in any danger, Mistmane tells the plants to stop attacking and says they were only worried about her leaving. She convinces the plants to let her leave on her mission to spread beauty to the world and says she may even find new homes for them. With the danger passed, Stygian says their last stop is the Castle of the Two Sisters to recruit Star Swirl the Bearded, but Mistmane explains he isn't at the castle—he's at Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's new castle at the future site of Canterlot. Once there, Stygian approaches Star Swirl in the castle gardens, and he is starstruck at first to meet such a famous and accomplished conjurer. As the two connect over their love of magic and legendary creatures, Stygian explains to Star Swirl the crisis that threatens his village. The issue ends with Stygian introducing Star Swirl to the legendary heroes of Equestria that he's written about in his books. Quotes :Somnambula: I do not see what is wrong with a vacation. Old ponies love vacations. She is probably on a beach or doing a foxtrot. :Rockhoof: What's a foxtrot? :Somnambula: It is a strange sort of walk where the back hoof of a diagonal pair lands before the front one. :Rockhoof: I don't get how that's fun. :Rockhoof: Everypony might want to stand back. I might break something. :Somnambula: Ha, what a clever jest, Rockhoof. When you boasted that you would break something, I understood you to mean the door, not yourself! :Mage Meadowbrook: I'm really annoyed that every time I start a sentence it gets inter— :Somnambula: Yes! Strike true, Rockhoof! :Mage Meadowbrook: Grrrr. :Rockhoof: Flash, I was trying to warn you! :Flash Magnus: I'm sorry, I just crashed headfirst into a building. I didn't catch your subtle hint. :Stygian: How did you know we would come looking for you? :Mistmane: Oh, it's less about knowing and more about feeling. There's been a change in nature recently, like the world is holding its breath. :Stygian: He's the most important conjurer of the modern era! He proposed the idea of amniomorphic spells! Last I heard he had created over one hundred and twenty-five spells! :Star Swirl the Bearded: From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's... purpose? No, that's not right! :Star Swirl the Bearded: Sorry, I don't mean to snap. It's just... You spend all day around two moody teenagers who can alter the fabric of reality and... I'm rambling.